PROJECT SUMMARY ? Scientific Core In support of the New Mexico Exploratory Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (NM eADRC), the Scientific Core will centralize and expand existing expertise on Alzheimer?s disease biomarker research to the rural and urban American Indian (AI) communities in New Mexico. Specifically, the Scientific Core will establish ADNI- compatible, cerebrovascular focused neuroimaging, standardized assays for A?, tau and matrix metalloproteases (MMPs) in the blood and CSF samples and developing predictive analytics to distinguish different dementias in the rural and urban AI communities. Additional goals of the Scientific Core are to co- ordinate with the administrative core to have the biomarker data deposited to NACC and NCRAD, provide services to qualified investigators at University of New Mexico, across different institutions in the state and from other ADRCs/institutions across the nation. The Scientific Core also propose to expand the pool of dementia researchers by patterning with other centers/signature programs at the UNM and initiating new pilot programs on novel biomarkers/pathways related to Alzheimer?s disease and related disorders (AD/ADRD) research. The Scientific Core will support the NM eADRC to address one of the most important aspects of National Alzheimer?s Project Act on health disparities by successfully performing endophenotyping of the ?at risk? AI cohort. These goals will improve the limited screening clinical services available for dementia risk in AI population and also increase the representation of AI population in dementia research. These goals will be achieved by the Scientific Core under three specific aims. Aim 1: To provide expertise in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) methods for understanding vascular contributions to dementia in Alzheimer?s disease and related disorders. Aim 2. To establish standardized assays for blood and CSF biomarker measurements for the dementia diagnosis and to develop and develop/test novel biomarkers that are currently used in the NIH- funded multi-center MarkVCID consortium study. Aim 3: Lead, coordinate, and develop dementia research across UNM and around the state via partnerships and pilot grant funding to carryout AD/ADRD research. Impact: Successful completion of all three specific aims of the Scientific Core will address one of the important gaps of test establish relationship across diverse racial, ethnic and socioeconomic backgrounds for dementia research, expand dementia research in NM and thus be ready for the P30 phase of ADRC in New Mexico in the near future.